Legendary Map Pack
The Legendary Map Pack or LMP is the second map pack that was released on the Xbox Live Marketplace on Tuesday the 15th of April at 2am PST (9am UTC/GMT). It is downloadable for 600 Microsoft Points. (Previously 800 Microsoft Points before 7/7/08) http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=13382 It is the follow up to the Heroic Map Pack, released on December 11, 2007. http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=13070. Like the Heroic Map Pack, there are several more new Forge objects. Maps Avalanche The spiritual successor to Halo: Combat Evolved's large snowy vehicular map Sidewinder, Avalanche is the Halo Trilogy's current largest multiplayer map ever made. All Human vehicles on this map are snow-camouflaged, and two vehicles, the Hornet and the Scorpion tank, are now available on this map in Matchmaking. It was codenamed Cottonball. Blackout The remake of one of the most popular and beloved Halo 2 maps, Lockout, Blackout was designed with a human theme layout unlike its predecessor Lockout, which had a Forerunner theme instead. The map also had a few spawn point changes. It was codenamed Moonlight Sonata. Ghost Town An entirely new map as announced by Bungie, Ghost Town bears a slight resemblance to the Halo 2 map, Turf. The map also may remind some players of a map of another popular FPS game, Counterstrike, due to its human-themed layout. It was codenamed O.K. Corral. Delayed Maps A few alternate maps were originally slated for the Legendary Map Pack, though they did not progress as fast as expected. For this reason the maps Purple Reign and Space Camp are not going to be released in this map pack. However, these maps are planned to be finished and released in the next upcoming map pack(s). Forge Filters Forge Filters are forge objects, introduced in the LMP, that change what the map looks like by using effects. The effects were made to make the custom game and forge experience more entertaining according to Bungie. There are six different choices to choose from, each one changing the map's look in some way. there is colorblind, gloomy, juicy, nova, old timey & pen and ink. Trailer The trailer was called "Darkness", after the poem of the same name written by Lord Byron. The spoken lines are the beginning portion of this poem concluding with a line from the middle. It was also voiced by David Scully (Avery J. Johnson/Sangheili). The trailer was released on April 3rd & can be downloaded from bungie here. ViDoc A Video Documentary called "Mapmaker, Mapmaker Make Me a Map" by several DLC designers, contributers and leads was posted on Bungie.net on April 9th. It features three different Bungie employees for each map that worked on the particular map and is done in a machinima style. It goes in depth about the canon behind the maps, their overall design and structure, as well as some of the Forge items available. The Forge Filters were shown in action for the first time. You can download it here or watch it here Price Status Bungie have confirmed on update 3rd July 2008, that the Legendary Map Pack will no longer cost 800 microsoft points. It will be 600 microsoft points from 7/7 and all legendary map purchases after 7/7 will no longer include the free bungie pro bonus. Related Articles *Halo 3 *Heroic Map Pack *Mythic Map Pack Category:Halo 3 Category:Multiplayer Overviews Image:Avalancheoverview.jpg|Avalanche Image:Blackout_243444.JPG|Blackout Image:Overheadghost.jpg|Ghost Town Sources Category:Multiplayer Category:Multiplayer Levels Category:Multiplayer Map Packs